


Special Training

by DreamingOf4A



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Training, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOf4A/pseuds/DreamingOf4A
Summary: Inspired by Brian saying maybe Javi will take Yuzu out before the Olympics.Brian and Javi invite Yuzu to join them for some special off-ice training. Afterwards, Javi takes him home and stays the night.





	Special Training

_Disclaimer: This story is fiction and does not in any way reflect on the real life people that share their names with these characters. It is also not intended to offend or disrespect and it exists simply because I find it really interesting to imagine how other people - potentially - live their lives._

Yuzuru landed his 4Lz with a firm pam, but he shook his head, because it still took every fiber in his thigh muscle to hold on to the landing and not fall on his ass.

It’d been a month since he’d returned to Toronto and, after talking to his coaches, he’d decided on a training pattern that had four days program work and two days jumps work. And by jumps he meant 4Lz and some of his crazier combination ideas, as well as going through the other jumps, just to be safe - particularly that pesky 4S. Although he had a solid plan to fall back on if he couldn’t befriend 4Lz - hence four days a week training programs - he still wanted it. His success rate would normally be considered decent. He had less than 40% falls or pops. However of the remaining 60%, most of the landings were barely saved. Like the one just now.

He was getting a bit frustrated and picked up speed to head over to a free area of the rink and try again. 

Before he could, though, he heard his name called out. Brian was calling for him. For a moment he considered pretending not to hear, but he bit back on his rebellious tendency and slowed down, doing a full rink lap before gliding to a stop in front of his main coach.

The man was smiling slightly and Yuzuru could tell his coach was aware he’d decided to be obedient and was probably proud of him. A couple of years earlier, he would have chosen to ignore. He liked Brian, but sometimes thought him old fashioned and too cautious, hence, rebelling. But by now they’d reached a point of mutual understanding. He’d learned to trust Brian’s judgement and, when he disagreed with something, to speak up and talk it out. Then decide together on the best option to take.

“Well done today. The landings still need a bit work, but they’ll come. It was the same with all of them, remember?”

Yuzuru sighed and nodded. He remembered, but all the other jumps hadn’t needed to be done in time for the Olympic Games.

“Since your jump practice is over,” Brian said, emphasizing the ‘over’ with a pointed look at his watch - over his shoulder Yuzuru saw the rink clock did indeed signal his practice had ended 10 minutes earlier - “Tonight I’d like you to join Javi and I for some… special off ice training...”

“Special off ice training?” Yuzuru frowned.

“Yes… We’ve been doing it for a few years actually, but you never seemed to be ready for it, or, indeed, need it… much. But now I think you do, and I really wish you’d come with us.”

Yuzuru frowned some more because Brian was acting really weird and when he turned to look at Javier, the man was trying really hard - and mostly failing - to contain a smile. There was definitely something fishy going on, but in the end Yuzuru shrugged. All training is good training.

“Ok. Take quick shower and we go.”

“Great! We’ll be waiting outside by my car!”

“Outside?”

“Yes… this training is… held elsewhere.” Seeing Yuzuru’s ever darker frown, Brian smiled encouragingly. “Don’t worry, we won’t take you swimming or anything like that!”

Yuzuru blushed a bit, before turning around and heading for the showers.

~.~

30 minutes later, after a short car ride - which to Yuzuru’s surprise had ended up at Brian’s house, where they left the car - and a short walk, Yuzuru found himself seated at a table at an outdoors cafe on a nice and quiet street in Toronto, a glass of ice cold apple juice in front of him, and, across the table, his coach and teammate, with matching grins and matching pints of beer.

“This is training?” he asked, wondering why he was even surprised.

“It is.” Brian said, taking a sip of his beer and then licking off the foam, with a grin.

“Relaxing training.” Javier winked, then laughed as Yuzuru rolled his eyes.

Still, he was already there and, if he were to be honest, he had absolutely no idea how to get home, so he sighed, took a sip of his apple juice then leaned back in his chair enjoying the slight summer breeze and pleasant air in the shade.

“Atta boy!” Brian grinned.

Yuzuru couldn’t help himself and poked his tongue out at his coach. In Japan, he’d never even consider doing that, but he knew Brian would react as he did. Laugh.

A couple of hours later, Yuzuru was laughing at the two older man bickering about cars and soccer and who knows what else - in any case, nothing to do with skating. He was at his fourth apple juice, while his table mates were enjoying a fifth or sixth beer and that probably explained the bickering and arguments that virtually made no sense and Yuzuru was sure it wasn’t just his English.

Leaning back in his chair, feeling as if his body had turned to butter with how relaxed he was, he actually tuned out the words and just focused on the voices.

Voices that had become really dear to him, that made him feel safe and comfortable and… home. After his father’s voice, these two were the two manly voices Yuzuru loved the most. They were his other family, his skating family.

As he smiled at that thought, he felt himself being shaken and his heart skipped a beat for a moment, before he became aware of a warm hand on his arm, shaking him. He opened his eyes with some difficulty and realized he’d fallen asleep at some point, head resting on his crossed arms on the table.

“Yuzu, come on, let’s go home” Javier said warmly, with that gentle smile that always made Yuzuru feel like he was the most precious thing ever. The Javi smile.

“Don’t know way home…” Yuzuru mumbled trying to stand up and almost falling, as his limbs had apparently forgotten how to function.

“It’s ok, I take you.”

Looking around blearily, Yuzuru noticed the cafe was empty and staff had started cleaning up. Closing time, apparently.

He forced himself to stand up, accepting Javier’s helping hand, but it still seemed like his body had forgotten how to function with legs, so he wobbled like a newborn calf.

“Javi…” he whined and distantly, he hated it, but right at that moment, he hated his inability more.

“Only you would get drunk on apple juice!” Javier teased, then turned around and crouched in front of Yuzu. “Hop on!”

“What?”

“I’ll give you a piggyback ride to the bus stop. It’s a bit of a walk away. So come on!”

“Piggy?” 

Turning to look at him and seeing the confusion that had somehow battled exhaustion and won a place on Yuzuru’s face, Javier reached for Yuzuru’s arms, wrapped them around his neck and forced the younger man to lean on his back, before standing up and lifting Yuzuru off the ground. Almost immediately Yuzuru’s thighs gripped his hips and the boy let out an “Oh… This…”

“Hold on.”

“... is Javi ok? Javi drink beer and practice and I heavy…”

“You’re not heavy, my beer tolerance is higher than Brian - his wine tolerance is better than mine, though - and this is practice, too. Working on my core strength.”

“Javi... thank you.” Yuzuru sighed, then let his head rest on Javier’s shoulder, smiling against the bare, soft skin that he found there from the loose tshirt the Spaniard was wearing. He felt Javier tremble slightly, but blamed it on the cooler breeze that was now blowing.

“Yuzu, wake up, you have to stand up on your own!” 

Javier’s amused voice drifted through together with consciousness. Yuzuru forced his eyes open again and felt himself slide down. As he remembered the piggyback ride, he blushed. He couldn’t believe he’d fallen asleep again, dead weight on his poor teammate’s back. Before he could apologize, his feet were on the ground and Javier had turned around to put an arm around his waist and support him again.

“Javi...”

“It’s ok, I got you. Let’s sit and wait. Who knows how long the bus will take… night buses are rare.” 

“Sorry...”

“Nothing to be sorry for. You’re cute all ‘drunk’ like this.” Javier chuckled.

“Not drunk. Also, not cute.”

“No, not drunk. But definitely cute.”

Yuzuru pouted, but didn’t have the energy to argue. He leaned into Javier and rested his head on the man’s shoulder.

“We knew you’d been working like crazy lately, but we didn’t realize how exhausted you were. Maybe we should have taken you to a spa or so, so you could nap while getting a massage...”

“Mmm get massage all the time...”

“Yes, but this would be different...”

“Javi… where Brian?”

“Now you ask?” Javier laughed. “Raj came and got him. He was about as uncoordinated as you were.”

Yuzuru was surprised. Brian seemed to really be able to handle his alcohol. As if reading his thoughts, Javier continued. “I think he’s been really tired, lately, too. He has all of us for him to worry about… Olympics coming up… I think he was almost as exhausted as you. The beer was instant sleeping aid.”

Yuzuru hummed with his eyes closed.

“Come on, sleeping beauty. Bus is coming.” Javier chuckled, then helped Yuzuru to his feet and into the bus, dragging him to a seat further in the back, guiding him to sit in the window seat, then sitting down as well, arm around his shoulders, encouraging him to resume the position. Yuzuru was happy to comply and snuggled up to his best friend and biggest rival.

Yuzuru sometimes hesitated calling Javier his best friend. He had other very good friends, even skaters, with whom he hung out when he had the chance. With Javier, they basically only met at the rink and rarely had much to do with each other off the ice. 

However…

However, Javier understood and knew him like none of his other friends ever could. Javier was there, with him, at the top. He knew what Yuzuru went through, better than most anyone. And he supported Yuzuru more than just about anyone. It didn’t matter that they didn’t hang out off ice, because, in all truth, Yuzuru didn’t have much of a life off the ice at this point, anyway.

“Yuzu, we have to get off.” Javier whispered gently. This time, Yuzuru found it a bit easier to kick his body into motion, but he still made full use of Javier’s support. He felt he should tell Javier he could get home alone, as he finally recognized his surroundings, but he wasn’t sure he could. And he didn't want to part with Javier just yet, anyway. 

They walked the short distance to Yuzuru’s apartment building, Javier’s arm still warm around his waist, supporting him and guiding him. It was an awkward walk, but Yuzuru felt too good in that embrace to step away.

As they reached the door, Yuzuru fumbled for his keys, but he only got to insert them in the keyhole before the door opened and his mother stood there, awake, but unconcerned. Yuzuru realized either Brian or Javi had told her he was with them, so she probably hadn’t worried, but that she was still awake showed she wasn’t used to him coming home past midnight - unless it was home in Sendai, where he often went practicing at night.

“Good evening, ma’am!” Javier greeted with a slight bow. “I brought him home safely, as promised.”

“Thank you, Javi-kun. Come in!”

“No, no, it’s ok, I should go home, it’s late...” Javier started, then stopped as Yuzuru couldn’t help himself and grasped his hand.

Mrs. Hanyu smiled at the gesture. “Is late. Stay here tonight. Please.”

“Oh...” Javier said and, as Yuzuru squeezed his hand - a ‘please’ of his own, Javier thought - he nodded. “Alright then… thank you...”

Several minutes later, Javier was lying on his back on a futon in Yuzuru’s room, wearing his boxers and a loose tshirt he’d borrowed from the younger man, waiting while he was brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed.

Surprisingly, it was the first time he was sleeping in the same room as Yuzuru. Plane rides didn’t count. The two of them rarely hung out away from the rink and whenever they traveled, they were usually assigned different roommates. (The other Javier had once joked maybe the ISU was afraid they’d do the naughty all the time if left together, so they’d made a secret rule that they should never be roommates. He’d gotten punched in the shoulder for that comment.)

Yuzuru came back in the room, still stumbling a bit in exhaustion, but frowned when he saw Javier on the floor.

“What are you doing? You should take bed!”

“Nah, I’m good here. I think this will be good for my back, too. You stay in your bed and stop worrying.”

“Actually, in Summer I sleep on futon…” Yuzuru pouted.

“Oh…”

“Is ok. If Javi like, Javi can take. I like bed, too, but futon better for back.”

“Ok… I… I think I’ll stay here, after all.”

“Ok.”

Yuzuru sat up and turned off the bedside lamp, plunging them into darkness.

“Good night…” he said and then Javier heard the sheets rustle as he settled.

“Oyasumi~” Javier replied and then laughed at Yuzuru’s startled gasp. “Learn a lot of basic Japanese with Himawari.”

“Ah… right… O… oyasumi.” Yuzuru whispered and Javier just smiled as silence fell over them.

It was barely five minutes later when Yuzuru broke that silence again, though with a whisper so soft he wasn’t sure it’d even reach Javier.

“Javi…”

A moment passed and Yuzuru was sure either Javier had fallen asleep, either he hadn’t heard Yuzu.

“Yes, Yuzu?” Yuzuru startled at the sudden response, though it, too was whispered.

“A… are you asleep?” he asked then almost hit himself at the stupid question.

“Yes, Yuzu, I’m chatting with you in my sleep.” Javier’s amused voice replied.

“Don’t tease!”

“You’re too easy a target. I’m sorry.” the Spaniard replied chuckling. Then his voice took on that warm, soft tone that made Yuzuru melt into a puddle. “What is it, Yuzu?”

“Can… can you do me favor?”

“Sure, Yuzu, anything. What is it?”

Yuzuru’s breath caught on that ‘anything’, because it was so honest it hurt. 

“Can you come here?”

“What?”

“Here…” Yuzuru repeated and lifted the thin sheet that served as cover, as he shifted to make room for Javier.

The man hesitated a moment, but then got up and slid in next to Yuzu. The bed was technically a single bed, but there was enough room for both of them.

“I’m here.”

“Can… can you hold me?”

“Of course.” Javier replied and opened his arms and Yuzuru immediately snuggled up to him, head resting on Javier’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Javier asked a few minutes later, his lips moving against Yuzuru’s hair.

“Nothing. I just feel safe with Javi…”

“I thought you were afraid of me.” Javier said, though the smile in his voice showed he wasn’t serious.

“Afraid when compete. Never afraid otherwise. Javi is safe. Javi is like… like home.”

“Yuzu…” Javier said, stunned.

“This year, so hard… But if Javi with me, I’m not afraid.”

“Yuzu…”

“As long as Javi with me, everything will be ok. I want Javi with me. At the rink, on podiums...”

“Yuzu...”

“Always.”

“Always is a bit much, isn’t it?” Javier tried to joke. “We have different Grand Prix assignments, too.”

Yuzuru shook his head, his soft hair tickling Javier’s neck.

“When possible, always.”

“Yuzu… do… do you realize what this sounds like?”

“... yes...”

“And is it that?”

“... does it matter?”

“... Well...”

“Javi can give me this, right? Hug?”

“Yes, of course.”

“And Javi can work hard, too, and be on podium with me.”

“Well, that’s the trickier part...”

“No, Javi can. Javi and I, we the best.”

“Yuzu...”

“That all I want.”

“Hmm… are you sure?”

“Is Olympic year. That all I can want.”

Javier pulled back and sought Yuzuru’s eyes in the dark, one of his hands coming to rest on the side of his face.

“Ok. We talk about this when Olympic year is over. Until then… yes, I can give you what you want.”

“Is… is really ok?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Miki-san...”

“Has nothing to do with this. We’re friends and teammates.”

His heart clenched a bit at that and he could swear he felt Yuzuru’s do the same. But that was what they’d agreed upon. And yet…

“I promise, Yuzu. I’ll do my best to give you what you want. I want to give you what you want.”

“Javi… thank you...”

“But...”

“But?”

“I also want to give you this. Just now, just tonight.”

The silence stretched, while Yuzuru watched him with dark eyes, unreadable in the dark.

“... what?” he whispered somewhat breathlessly after a while and Javier thought Yuzuru might have somehow picked the answer from his brain, with his magical superhuman Yuzu powers.

So no need to prolong it, right?

Javier leaned in and pressed his lips to Yuzuru’s in a gentle kiss.

Just now, just tonight. And then they could go back to being best friends and rivals and partners in crime on the ice rink and Olympic Gold Medal contenders. And then, after the Olympics they would seek more appropriate labels.

But for now, that kiss, their lips brushing, breaths mingling, hands caressing, arms holding on for dear life, that was everything.


End file.
